PrissxLinna SHORT Fanfiction
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: My first BGC2040 fict... how cute. Anyway, LinnaPriss cute little romance fict, that is only 1 chapter. Only 1! Wow. Just read it.


Priss/Linna SHORT fanfiction  
  
The city street was in disoray, people were screaming and running and small fires were starting at ever crash of the fight with the boomer. The Knight Sabers were there of course, Priss was beating the hell out of the Boomer. Nene was her usual rather useless self, and Linna was trying her best. Priss flew at the Boomer, only to be grabbed with both arms of the insane machine.   
  
"Damn You!" She screamed at it stuggling to break free.  
  
"Priss!" Linna yelled. She hopped up the building to the back of the boomer. She flung herself at the back of the huge Machine. She could see a weak spot in it's armored body. She slammed her arm right into the Boomers core. She ripped it free and smashed it with all she had. The Bommer collapsed, realeaseing Priss who kicked it one last time.   
  
Back at the Silky Doll, they undressed prepareing to return home.   
  
"I really saved you there, huh Priss?" Linna mocked.  
  
"I didn't need you're help. A few seconds and I would have-" Priss countered.  
  
"You have you at least admit I'm getting better."  
  
"Hmph" Priss grunted with a slight nod.  
  
"I think you did great Linna!" Nene announced cheerfully.  
  
"You've definitely improved, a very good pick for the team" Sylia nodded. "Priss has a good eye for strong girls"  
  
"Oh don't tell me Priss leans THAT way too!?!" Nene whinned. At this Linna looked to the floor quickly, blushing furioushously. Oh how I only wish… Could she?  
  
"Errrm-" Priss growled.  
  
"That's not what I was saying at all Nene. I was pointing out that Priss could tell that Linna was a determined, and powerful young lady. That's why Priss wanted her."   
  
"If you really think that made it sound any less THAT way, you're mistaken. But, hey, listen it isn't any of my business." Nene shrugged, glacing cautiously over to Priss, who had kept a rather calm glare on her face. "Well… yeah. I'll c'ya guys later okay? Stuff to get done. Bye-!" With that Nene raced out of the room. She wished she could just avoid those awkward gay situations she always seemed to find herself in with that bunch. At least everyone was Straight at the A.D. Police… well except maybe Daly. She was rather sure he had the hots for Leon.  
  
"Watch what you say Sylia. You keep your secretive stuff from us, don't go around babbling my information like it's a freakin' tabloid- Got it?" Priss narrowed her eyes a bit more.  
  
"I didn't say anything that hasn't been said before. You listen to me. Don't get all touchy, Nene isn't going to blow anything out of porportion" Sylia snapped back at Priss. Priss' eyes flared in response.  
  
"And what if she does? I have a life outside of the Knight Sabers you know!" Priss growled, "I have an image to keep!"  
  
"Right, in those dingy clothes… " Sylia walked by eyeing her up and down. She ended up by her liquer cabinet.  
  
"Quit it you two! There's no need to be fighting!" Linna stepped in, at that last insult.  
  
"She's right, you know." Sylia poured herself a glass of rum.   
  
"Oh Forget it. I'm outta here" Priss turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Priss Wait!" Linna called after her. She paused to look at Sylia. Sylia held a cool composure, nodding an okay for Linna to leave.  
  
Priss snapped the latch under her chin to tighten her helmet. She reached down and reved the engine. Just as she was going to pull out Linna ran in front of the bike. Priss reved the engine again. When Linna didn't move she lifted the visor.  
  
"What do you want?" She snarled.  
  
"I wanted… to ask you for a ride?"  
  
Priss openly glanced at Linna's pathedic excuse for a motorscooter. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Er… I didn't get a chance to put gas in it before I headed over. I doubt it'll get me all the way home…" Linna lied.   
  
"Uh-huh… okay fine hop on." Priss motioned with her head. As Linna climbed on she put her Visor down. Linna wrapped her arms around Priss' waist. She held on tightly, adoreing every moment of closeness with Priss. After what Priss had said to Sylia, Linna's couriosity about Priss skyrocketed. She must have shared something with Sylia…   
  
The ride was rather short. Priss pulled up right outside Linna's apartment complex. Linna got off. Priss raised the visor once again.  
  
"Priss… ?" Linna tried to form some kind of plausable invitation in her head.  
  
"What now? You want me to escort you to your door?" Priss said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Priss cut the engine. She hopped off the bike with ease, and puleld off her helmet. Linna traced the cement with one foot. "Okay, miss no gas, Let's get you up to you're apartment"  
  
Linna was a bit srtuken by silence. She was amazed in Priss' willingness to go along with this even with stateing that she obviously didn't believe Linna. Not a word was uttered until they got to her door. She hesitated pulling out the key, just standing there in front of the door. Priss leaned back against the wall next to the door casually. Silence. This could only go on so long.  
  
"You expecting me to kiss you goodnight too or something? What are you waiting for?" Priss' sarcastic tone continued. She wasn't even looking at Linna. She had her head leaned back against the wall and her eyes closed. Linna blushed again.  
  
"What? Oh… no… I" She dug her hand into her purse and pulled out the key, "There's the key… heh-heh" She inserted the key, turned, and pushed on the door. She watched as it slighty swung open revealing her somewhat dissarayed house. When she looked back to where Priss had been she was gone.  
  
"Priss?" She said as almost an aoutomated response to her disapearance.  
  
"What?" Priss' voice came from directly behind her. She spun around to face Priss practically nose to nose.  
  
"Oh there you are… " Linna laughed nervously.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm" Priss hummed, as she traced Linna's jawline, resting her finger under Linna's chin. Linna closed her eyes, in an obvious expectation of a kiss. Priss smirked, chuckling to her self she brought her hand back to her side. Linna eyes' snapped back open to see Priss' mocking smirk. She felt a sudden burst of anger.  
  
"You're just teasing me now! That's why you went along with the ride and the walking me up here. You know, and you're just teasing me!" Linna yelled waving her arm in a threatening motion at Priss.  
  
"Calm down Linna, what would I be teaseing you about?" Priss backed off.   
  
"You know!" Linna accused.  
  
"You mean you're little crush on me?" Priss raised both eyebrows questioningly.  
  
Linna could feel her eyes burning. Her face was hot again, more blushing. She gritted her teeth, Priss' words stung. She had known.  
  
"Well, you're home now. I'll be leaving." Priss sighed.  
  
"No… Please." Linna uttered.  
  
Priss smiled.  
  
"Won't you come in for some food, or a drink or something?" Linna asked, regaining her composure slightly.  
  
"Not if you'll accuse me of being a tease for doing so…" Priss scoffed.  
  
"No.. I won't, Please come in." Linna went in and held open the door for Priss. Priss cautuosly entered the room. Pictures of family were all around, some work clothes left on the floor too. The apartment was pretty neat in comparison to her trailer. She took a seat on the couch. On the coffee table next to her she found an open book, scribbled in. Signed Linna. Looked like a journal. She ignored it, Linna's business. A few minutes later Linna brought in some tea.  
  
"I hope you like Tea." Linna said handing a cup over.  
  
"No aphrodisiacs in here right?" Priss said in that same mocking tone again. As usual, it made Linna blush.  
  
"Stop it." Linna said, "If you know I…" She paused at the lack of the right word to use.  
  
"Know you…" Prissed urged her on.  
  
"If you know that I… like you…" She paused again in loss of what the original question was.  
  
"Why do I still hang out with you?" Priss tried to finish it for her. It wasn't exactly what she was wondering, but she figured it was a start, so she nodded.  
  
"Well… Linna" Priss streched her arms out on the back of the couch one behind Linna, "You are my friend, and, even if you weren't I still am stuck working with you."  
  
"Of course…" Linna said a little disapointed, though that's exactly what she expected to hear.  
  
"Hey, hey I wasn't finnished." Pris' grabbed Linna's shoulder with the arm that was behind her, and leaned in closer to her. "What I was going to say was, aside from all that… Sylia was right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Linna asked, her heart racing as fast as her mind.  
  
"I picked you because you were strong, determined, powerful, and beautiful… I wanted you." She finnished.  
  
Linna's emotions were screaming. This moment couldn't be true, she was still in doubt. Priss was still playing with her. She begged for a straight answer, "What are you saying Priss?"  
  
Priss leaned in all the way and caught Linna in a passionate kiss. She pulled back to study her companion. Linna leaned her head on Priss' shoulder, trying to catch her breath, and everything else that was running wild in her head.  
  
"What I was saying is that I like you too, Linna" Priss leaned her head onto Linna's, "But I'm telling you now, if this gets out to anyone… even if it's just Sylia- I'm going to deny it in full."   
  
Linna repositioned her head to get a little more comfortable. She couldn't imagine a happier moment, her in Priss' arms. The love that would never be, becoming a reality.  
  
Her eyes opened to the burning sun. Nene was there with her, Priss wasn't in sight. She remembered, Galatea, the fight, Priss still up there fighting. She whimpered at the sky. I hope you get back alive.  
  
  
The End  
  
Authors note  
  
A story I dug up off of my old hard drive. I wrote it quite a while back, with 1 thing in mind. A short Priss/Linna fict. I couldn't find one anywhere. 30 freakin' chapters! more! Yes, I'm reffering to Kiss of a Bee mainly. Yeeesh. So long. so very long... so I wrote my own short one to apease myself back then. This was before I got my whole Priss/Sylia idea. heh. Well... Yey for another Priss/Linna fict on ff.net! 


End file.
